come back to us please
by xXxnightstarxXx
Summary: when Ahsoka Tano, pad wan of Anakin Skywalker, falls to the dark side of the force. Will they be able to bring her back to the light or will she forever be powered by anger and pain. ahsoka/anakin and ahsoka/catain Rex


_**Come back to us… please?**_

_**i dont own any character in this story all belong to star wars.**_

_**anyway this is my very first star wars story and i would love to know what you think even if you think its really bad : ) i know i am doing a harry potter story at the moment but this just popped into my head and i had to write it: ) i dont know why. and at the moment i have no ****enthusiasm for harry potter or the story but i will try my best to write chapter 3 and then put chapter two and three on together : ) **_

_**anyway on with the story : ) hope you like it : )  
**_

_**Summery = when Ahsoka Tano, pad wan of Anakin Skywalker, falls to the dark side of the force. Will they be able to bring her back to the light or will she forever be powered by anger and pain.**_

* * *

_**START**_

Here I am staring at the cold blue eyes, that were once so warm, of my pad wan, now all I see is emptiness filled with anger, hate and loss.

Ahsoka Tano has been completely taken over by the dark side and its all my fault. She tried to tell me but I just didn't listen, I never listen.

There's an agonizing silence before she finally speaks with bitterness and venom dripping from her words.

"take you hands off me sky walker"

I realize I haven't taken my hand odd her after I dragged her into a shadowed corner of the sith base.

I found her in this place, so full of the dark force it's a wonder she hasn't struck me down with her lightsaber yet.

I release her from my grasp.

"snips, you have to come with me. You don't belong here. It took me nine months to find you and im not going without you."

Glaring at me with ice cold eyes she starts to laugh at me bitterly. The sound of her laugh sends shivers up and down my spine. Once so soft and calming, now so harsh and sharp. I did that to her.

"oh like you care, you did this to me"

Ahsoka whispered harshly, trying not to attract attention. I wince at the truth of the harsh words. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED, but I didn't think she would say 'oh hay sky guy I cant come on this mission because im going to have a baby

_**FLASHBACK**_

'I cant believe it, im going to have a baby, im having a baby' Ahsoka repeated to herself while running down the corridor trying to get to the hanger bay to tell her master she can't go on this mission.

'four months gone wow sometimes im glad my race doesn't show when were pregnant its so obvious now, I could feel something in the force I just didn't realize it was because I was pregnant.

Finally at the hanger bay Ahsoka ran up to her master and started to speak while holding a protective hand over her stomach.

"master I cant come on this mission" she panted

"of course you can snips, the mission wont succeed if you not there" Anakin said with a smile.

"but master im…" she was cut of by his hands gripping her shoulders and pushing her up the ramp and into the ship closing the hatch behind them.

Ahsoka sighed 'I have a bad feeling about this'

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Once her part of the mission was complete, everyone headed back to the ship.

'see Ahsoka you were just being stupid everything is fine'

Suddenly she could feel the pain of someone inside her mind ripping apart her protective wall and rummaging through her memories. Clutching her head she screamed

"get out of my head"

'oh please don't let them find out im pregnant… to late'

She turned around to see who had violated her mind, but was rewarded by a blood red lightsaber ripping her stomach open.

Who ever it was leaned forward pressed her lips to Ahsoka's ear, one hand supporting her back and whispered

"say bye ,bye baby" pushing her lightsaber deeper into Ahsoka's stomach before deactivating it and disappearing. The last thing she remembered before falling into darkness was the pain of her back hitting the ground and the shout of her name.

He felt her get stabbed, sensed the intruder in her mind and saw the assassin lean down and whisper into her ear.

"AHSOKA" Anakin shouted while running to her. He slowly bent down and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka? Open your eyes for me" without opening her eyes she let out a small gasp before falling back into darkness. Looking her up and down he saw the blood stain her orange skin red. Slowly he picked her up and carried her to the ship.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

The medic droid came out of the room and headed straight for Anakin.

He stood up straight away and franticly asked.

"is she okay? Is she going to be okay? TELL ME" he yelled losing his control for a brief moment.

"she I fine" the droid assured "we stopped the bleeding and healed her wounds" Anakin let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding.

"however…" 'oh god however are never good'

"she lost her baby"

"her… her… her baby? She was pregnant? Oh god" Anakin asked shocked. Falling back into the chair and put his head in his hands.

"yes the lightsaber went straight thought and pierced the baby killing her instantly"

"a girl? Can… can I see Ahsoka yet?" came the muffled reply

"not yet she's sleeping come back in a couple of hours" and with that the medic went back inside the white room. After a moment of silence Anakin got up and turned to come face to face with his former master, obi wan.

"master"

"I heard Anakin, all of it"

"its all my fault, she tried to tell me I wouldn't listen, I never listen"

"Anakin" obi wan sighed, rubbing the bright of his nose.

"the cousin have been talking Anakin and yoda senses something bad is coming involving Ahsoka, we don't believe she will survive the force of the dark side now, don't look at me like that. Everyone will do their best to prevent the worst from happening but in the end it might not be enough."

"yes master I… I must go meditate" walking away he couldn't help but feel the dark force that was about to come for his pad wan. The emptiness around the temple and mission of when it does.

5 hours later Ahsoka woke up to a soft hand stroking her forehead. She opened her eyes to focus on her masters face.

"hay snips how you feeling?" Anakin spoke softly

"im ok sky guy bit of pain in my stomach… my baby?" she questioned not caring at this point if he knew or not.

Anakin shook his head. that's all she needed. She ripped herself from his hand, so much pain erupting from her stomach but she didn't care. He killed her baby.

"get out" she whispered with a hoarse voice.

"snips…"

"GET OUT" she screamed tears streaming down her face. that's the end of the happy Ahsoka. Anakin looked deep into her eyes for a moment only to see the new anger, hate and emptiness in her soul. She was lost.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I know and I should have listened, but you don't belong here you belong with us, with your family."

"I don't have a family not anymore. I didn't tell the father, I never told him goodbye and oh god I don't even know if I was having a girl or a boy" she whispered trying to keep her tears from falling.

Anakin grabbed her hand softly and gave a squeeze of comfort before dropping it to his side.

"Ahsoka you do have a family, the temple is quiet since you left no one talks just walks around like the indeed, as for the father who ever he is im sure he'll understand. And you were going to have a baby girl" he gave a small smile.

Ahsoka's eyes brightened a little "a… a girl?"

"mmm hmm the medic told me and you never gave me time to tell you"

Her gaze dropped to the ground at her feet.

"come home Ahsoka please" he pleaded hoping she could feel his emotions. He held out his hand for her to take and after what felt like light years she put her small hand into his smooth large one.

A day later their ship landed back at the Jedi temple. Anakin walked down the ramp in his Jedi robes and met obi wan.

"so was the mission a success?" obi wan spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"it was of sorts, still a lot of anger and hate. But maybe in time, we just need to be patient. Mmm good job were Jedi and great at patients heh" making a small joke to lighten the mood.

Obi wan looked back behind Anakin to see a broken Ahsoka looking back him in the shadows.

"its ok Ahsoka, no one blames you, come down here please" she was hesitant at first but after awhile Ahsoka pulled herself out of the shadows and slowly walked down the ramp to stand in front of him.

"he… hello master" she softly spoke facing the ground. After a pregnant silence Anakin finally spoke.

"come with me Ahsoka lets do some sparing, work some of the anger out" Ahsoka just nodded and walked to the training room.

"our you sure about this Anakin. She's still very dark" a hint of concern in his masters voice.

"yes we have to work out her anger out someway it will be fine, she wont kill me" he gave his cocky smile and strode to the training room and Ahsoka.

Once inside he looked around to see Ahsoka with her deactivated lightsaber in her right hand, eyes narrowed in his direction. For a few moments they just stood staring, soft eyes meeting steel cold blue eyes. He saw hurt, confusion, anger and so much dark force, deciding to look deeper into her soul under all the pain and her protective walls, he found a small spot of hope of the light side. 'she can be saved, she will be'

"get out of my head 'sky walker'"

"I'm just trying to help you"

"by what invading my mind, yer thanks that a great way to go forget this lets duel" she spoke with a sarcastic tone. She activated her now red lightsaber and charged at him. The fought for about an hour, deflecting and reflecting each others lightsaber. Ahsoka trying to harm him and Anakin just trying to help her get rid of her anger, but he was started to wonder if this was really a good idea. She was much stronger now, and she had new moves.

With this anger, she was more powerful than she looked.

With one powerful force push Anakin was pushed to the floor, Ahsoka standing over him, both hands holding her lightsaber over his heart staring into his eyes trying hard not to push it into his chest, her hands shaking, cold tears streaming down her face.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin whispered trying to stay calm.

"you broke my heart when you made me get on that ship. On that mission. I… my baby died sky guy" tears splashing on his cheeks.

"I know Ahsoka, I know and im sorry please let me help you… I know you wont hurt me."

He held his breath as her lightsaber came down a bit lower.

"I just cant stop myself, I don't have the will power to move from this spot, not on my own."

At that moment clone captain Rex came bursting thought the double doors to the training room, in his civilian black t shirt and light blue jeans.

"genre…"he was silenced as he noticed the position they were in, he pointed his gun at the Togrutan girl, before he registered the bright orange skin complexion and the bright blue eyes. He dropped his gun.

"ah…Ahsoka?"

No response

"Ahsoka look at me. that's it come her kid" he spoke with a grin plastered on his face. He walked to Ahsoka and caught hold of the girl falling into his arms. Sliding to the floor, Ahsoka held his waist while her head dug into his neck.

His chin on her head while his hands ran up and down her back trying to calm down her violent sobs.

"hey sweetheart where have you been the past nine months, no on knew where you were. I was worried sick."

While this was happening Anakin had stood up and had left to fetch obi wan.

"master, master its Rex."

"what are you talking about"

"just follow me master" with a sigh obi wan followed.

They slowly entered the room making sure not to make any noise to tell of their presence.

As obi wan saw the couple in the same position Anakin had left them in.

"oh, has she told him/" the look he got from Anakin told him he highly doubted it.

They both turned back to watch the couple on the floor.

Rex was no Jedi but he could tell as he looked into her blue eyes that there was something dark about her and he was concerned.

"Ahsoka why did you leave?"

She glanced down for a moment before she looked into his eyes and told him everything from finding out to getting injured, spending her nine months of the sith training and finally the duel with Anakin.

Through the whole confession, Rex had sat still and hadn't spoke a word. Ahsoka raised her hand to stroke tears away he hadn't noticed had fell.

Rex grabbed her shoulders softly, still without a word and lowered her to the ground. Untied the dark Jedi robes she hadn't taken of yet, pulled it to the side to show her boobtube and skirt under it. Her placed his hand delicately on her lower abdomen.

"we were having a baby?" barley a whisper. Ahsoka nodded looking into his teary eyes with watery eyes herself. Rex let out a small sob as he layed the left side of his face on her stomach, wishing he could feel his baby kicking.

Of course he couldn't, but he just wanted to pretend even for only a minute.

"come on Anakin, we shouldn't be watching this. It's between those two" obi won tugged on his sleeve and the two of them left the crying couple on their own.

Something told Anakin that everything would be okay. Ahsoka's healing had begun and everyone around her would do everything they can to help her. She's not alone and never will be.

Her journey back to the light had begun.

end

* * *

_**ok so this was my first star wars story. i hope you like it and hope you review : ) i would love to know what you think : ) thaks for reeding **_


End file.
